


Birthday Celebration

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Spanking, Caning, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spanking, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Ray is turning 40. He decides that Barry is going to take his birthday spanking for him, and Barry obliges. Happily.





	Birthday Celebration

„Come on, darling, sit down on my lap“ Ray told him, waving him over and guiding Barry so he was straddling the older man‘s lap on the couch.

„I thought we were going to bed?“ Barry asked, clearly confused at being directed to the living room instead of the bedroom after he already got naked and ready to hop into bed. Leo chuckled quietly behind him and then appeared in Ray‘s field of vision to drop a kiss on Barry‘s cheek.

„We were, darling. But you see, we have this tradition of birthday spankings. This year, instead of receiving it himself, Ray asked for you to get his birthday spanking while sitting on his lap. And you won‘t deny sweet Ray his birthday spanking, will you?“

Barry‘s eyes had grown wide during the explanation, and he was eagerly nodding by the time Leo had finished.

„Yes, please Sir, I would love to take a spanking for Ray‘s enjoyment!“ He leaned down to capture Ray‘s lips in a kiss, his breaths already coming shorter and faster now that they hadn‘t even started yet.

„You deserve the best birthday celebration“ he told Ray with a smile and Ray could feel him shift and present his ass to Leo, already ready to get going.

„How‘s this gonna work then?“ he asked, looking over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of their favourite Snart.

„Ray is going to choose an implement, and you will receive fourty swats with it, as many years as our sunshine is turning today“, Leo replied easily and came up out of nowhere behind the couch to lean over and give Ray a kiss.

„What would you like me to spank our boy with, love?“ he asked, and Ray could feel himself melt. Nothing could ever compare to Leo‘s kisses and the devotion he showed him. He eyed Barry then, taking in his bright-eyed eagerness and smiled.

„The cane, I think. Fourty swats with the cane. But“, he quickly went on as Barry‘s eyes got wide with something that was too many parts apprehension for Ray‘s liking, „ it‘s a fun spanking. If it stops feeling good, switch to the paddle.“

Barry visibly relaxed at that again and gave a nod, opting to give Ray another kiss rather than give an answer. Leo just nodded and left the room, presumably to find the cane he had put to soak that morning in anticipation of Ray‘s preferences and the occasion. Not that Ray minded, he could pass a few minutes (or hours, or days) just enjoying the speedster in his lap and kissing him languidly.

Leo was back just a few moments later though and shook out some of the water in the cane before setting it aside for now. A nice caning was all good and well, but they all knew Leo wouldn‘t do it before warming Barry up. He was wonderfully caring like that, and Ray knew that that was the only reason he trusted Len (and Ray for that matter) with implements like that around him. He had told them after his first caning that he‘d never received one before, that he‘d never trusted anyone not to beat his ass bloody so he‘d never gone further than a paddle, and once or twice a riding crop. Both Ray and Len had been very happy to show him the pleasures of taking it further than that, and they both had put delightful bruises on his sweet bubble butt in the process, but they all knew it was the kind of bruise that Barry was proud to wear and sad to see leave after a few hours. They would never hurt their precious scarlet speedster, and Barry knew it.

Barry wriggled his ass now, enticing Leo to come closer to him.

„Warm me up, Leo?“ he asked, looking at the other man with what Ray knew where his most innocent puppy eyes, and Leo came up to him with a smile and pressed a kiss to his lips.

„Of course, Barry. No restraints, no counting. Just a nice warming up for the cane, alright?“

Barry nodded, clearly wondering about the fact that Leo hadn‘t checked in for his safeword before realising that with this sort of play, the moment a simple _no_ or _stop_ left Barry‘s lips, everything would be over anyway. This was neither discipline nor punishment nor a real played out scene. This was fun and a celebration of their relationship, and to honour Ray‘s step into the next decade of his life.

Barry turned to give Leo another smile before turning back to Ray. „Happy birthday, sunshine“ he told him and pushed his ass further out with a smirk.

„Thank you, darling. You‘re giving me such a wonderful present“ Ray told him even as the first swats of Leo‘s hand started raining down. Barry nodded eagerly, grinning down at Ray as the slaps jolted him, pushing him directly into Ray‘s chest.

„You‘re such a good boy.“

Ray‘s hands ran up Barry‘s sides, gripping there to keep him in place as he started wriggling a bit, obviously enjoying the attention Leo was paying to him. Ray knew from experience that Leo‘s hands were gorgeous tools to be spanked with and that Leo was an expert in using them. He almost envied Barry a little, but getting to watch Barry‘s face and feel every movement he made was just as amazing, and he loved it.

„Happy birthday, Ray“ Barry whispered and leaned down to kiss him, his lips slipping every time Leo hit him again, but he stubbornly brought them back to Ray‘s own lips every time.

Just a few minutes in Leo paused, running his hands over Barry‘s buttocks to test the warmth and soreness of them.

„Ready, darling?“ he asked, and Barry nodded, shuffling back and planting his already warmed ass on Ray‘s knees to twist and steal a kiss from Leo.

„Yes, please! I want the cane now.“

He wrapped his long arms around Ray‘s sholders and repositioned himself as they waited, for Leo to come back, and Ray could see the moment that he could feel Leo placing the cane on his butt to take aim in the delighted shudder and happy gleam in Barry‘s eyes.

And then there was a snap, and Barry rocked forward into Ray‘s embrace with a gasp. „One, Sir. Happy birthday, Ray“ he panted and leaned in for a peck.

Another slap, another gasp as Barry was pushed into him again. „Two, Sir. Thank you, Sir“ he whispered and kissed Ray again.

Leo easily slipped into a pattern then, leaving enough time between swats for the feeling to really settle into Barry, to allow him to gasp and catch his breath and count out the number. And Barry never failed to thank Leo or congratulate Ray – sometimes he even managed both.

Barry was still smiling when about ten strokes in his eyes started to water, but he stubbornly kept on righting himself back up, looking down at Ray with those soulful eyes that both Ray and Leo had fallen hopelessly in love with, and dipping down to kiss him after every swat.

Ray certainly would not be complaining about getting a kiss for every stroke that Barry received.

It took about twenty strikes for Barry to stop coming up after every swat, keeping his face buried in Ray‘s neck now as he groaned out the shock that the cane sent through his body every time, still pushing him into Ray with every strike. Ray could feel that his hands were tightly linked behind his neck, holding on to each other to prevent him from reaching back and covering his ass. He was a good boy like that, and he had also made that mistake once and gotten a harsh swat on his hands by accident. Leo hadn‘t stopped apologizing for days, and they had both taken care of Barry as he healed, but it still wasn‘t something they ever wanted to repeat.

„Twenty-two,Sir. Thank you, Sir“ Barry ground out, finishing just before jolt number twenty-three hit him. Ray could hear that Barry was crying by now, but he also knew that he was stubborn and wouldn‘t ask for the cane to be switched out for something else unless he absolutely needed to.

He slid his hands up Barry‘s sides, over his shoulders and along his arms, prying Barry‘s hands apart and entwining their fingers behind his back, squeezing Barry‘s hands.

Barry lifted his head enough to give Ray a tired, but blissed out smile, then leaned their foreheads together and let himself be pushed into a lazy approximation of a kiss every time the cane hit again.

„Thirty-one, Sir. Happy birthday“ he murmured, barely audible to Ray still, and probably not for Leo anymore, but he knew that Leo knew that Barry was still counting. And Leo had a perfect tally running in his head anyway, he didn‘t need Barry to keep count. This was just for Barry, and for Ray.

Barry started crying out about five strokes from the end, starting to flinch a little rather than just being jolted from the impact. Leo immediately stopped in his caning and stepped forward, resting a hand on Barry‘s shoulder.

„Do you need to change, darling? I can still use the paddle?“

Barry leaned towards him, letting himself be pulled in a half embrace and allwoed Leo to kiss the top of his head as he sobbed, but he stubbornly shook his head.

„Wanna make it to the end, only five more“ he mumbled, but managed to put enough determination in his voice to make them relent. Ray knew that the last five would not not feel good to Barry anymore, but he could decide what was happening just as much as them, and if he wanted to suffer for Ray then Ray would make sure he knew how much appreciated it was afterwards, and thank him for taking it all so beautifully.

Ray kept one hand on Barry‘s cheek for the last few strokes, holding Barry‘s hands in his other one at the same time to keep them from twitching backwards after all. He kissed all over Barry‘s face and told him what a good boy he was and how well he was doing all throughout, only pausing to let Barry count out his number.

And then, at fourty, the cane was dropped and Leo was on the couch with them, cradling Barry between them just as he let go and started full-on crying, throwing his arms around both of them.

„You gave me the best birthday present, Barry, thank you so much“ Ray whispered as they held him safe within their embrace, sharing a look and a kiss over the speedster‘s shoulder.

„H-Happy Birth-birthday, Ray“ Barry sobbed, angling his face towards Ray in something that could be interpreted as the offer of another kiss. Ray decided to take it that way and gently pressed his lips to Barry‘s before standing and lifting him up bridal style.

„I‘ll take him to bed, get some cream on him“ he told Leo and received a nod and a gentle smile. Leo was always so gentle, he loved it.

„You do that. I will be with you shortly, I will take care of the cane and bring some hot chocolate up“ he promised before giving Ray another kiss. „Happy birthday, Ray.“

Ray was still beaming when he gently laid a clearly floating Barry down on the bed, and he made sure he lay comfortably on his front before reaching for the aloe cream they always kept at hand.

He could clearly see Leo‘s neat work now, strokes close together but only very rarely overlapping. He could also see the last six or seven, welted up more than the other strikes, raising angrily up from Barry‘s skin, overlapping with the ones Leo had laid down previously, at the start of the caning.

Barry was such a brave boy for taking all the cane strokes, and Ray was so proud of him. He snapped a picture on Barry‘s phone, knowing that he would want to see it later, and then carefully lathered on some cream. Barry jumped a little as the cool lotion hit his hot skin, but then he sighed and relaxed into the pillows with a smile, clearly floating in a happy place despite the tears that still trailed down his cheeks. At least they were drying fast now, and there were no new ones.

He was happy to let their boy float for the moment, knowing that Barry loved those stretches when he was still deep in subspace and could just give himself over to the feeling inside him and let go of any worries or responsibilites.

He was curled up behind Barry by the time that Leo joined them, pressed to his back but keeping his thighs angled away to not aggravate Barry‘s tender behind. He knew that come morning, those welts would be little more than tender pink lines on that plump ass, but he still liked to let them heal in peace after they were done.

Leo curled up on Barry‘s other side and pressed a kiss to his forehead before reaching out and resting a hand on Ray‘s shoulder.   
„Good birthday?“ he asked, and Ray just chuckled.

„Best birthday. I really liked the party, but this last part takes the cake“ he teased, knowing that it would coax one of those delightful chuckles out of his husband.

They settled down with their hands linked in the small of Barry‘s back, both stroking Barry‘s hair with their free hand as they talked and waited for him to come back up. Once Barry was aware enough again they‘d take him to take a shower and feed him another piece or three of Ray‘s birthday cake before they‘d curl back up in bed. Maybe Leo would read a goodnight story to them. Barry always loved that, loved listening to Leo‘s voice, and Ray could definitely understand. And he was still the birthday boy, so maybe he‘d just demand an extra long chater or three to be read while Barry and himself settled in on either side of Leo, hands linked on top of his chest and eyes closed, drifting and dozing but still listening to Leo‘s voice.

And in the morning, he‘d get up the earliest and fix breakfast for them, and then Leo and him would feed Barry breakfast in bed and tell him once more how gorgeously he had done, and how much they appreciated it.

And then Barry would complain that his ass was already mostly healed, and Ray just knew that Leo and him would find more than one way to make it sore again as soon as Barry wanted. They had been talking about trying out double penetration, after all….

But first, they would take care of their boy now, and Ray couldn‘t imagine any better way of ending his birthday.


End file.
